Despedida
by Mudoh Belial
Summary: YAOI, POV Milo. Angust. O primeiro relato do adeus.


_**Despedida**_

****

****

Creio já ter contado ao menos um par de vezes como tudo começou. Já perdi horas falando de como me aproximei de Camus, impus-lhe minha presença e me tornei seu amante. Hoje, contudo, quero perder alguns longos minutos contando como, depois de tudo isso, o perdi. O que fiz de tão errado para ser deixado para trás sem ao menos um adeus. O porquê de Camus ter partido tão facilmente para a Sibéria e lá ter permanecido por tantos anos.

oOo

Estável. Essa era a melhor palavra para caracterizar minha relação com Camus. Sei que é difícil acreditar na existência de uma relação estável estando eu em um dos lados da balança, mas vale lembrar que era _ele_ que estava do outro lado. Em oposição à minha visão apaixonada da realidade, minha impetuosidade e constante falta de bom senso, havia a calma, a seriedade, a cabeça fria e centrada de Camus. Ele me era diametralmente oposto; era ele que mantinha minha cabeça no lugar. Eu, entretanto, não conseguia nada além de arranhar-lhe a superfície.

Camus. Sempre sério, sempre centrado, sempre distante. Ainda que houvesse me aproximado, me outorgado o título e o posto de amante, ainda que dividisse quase todas as horas de nossos dias juntos, ele manteve-se exatamente o mesmo. Nossas conversas só não eram monólogos porque, vez ou outra, ele ria baixo, fazia algum comentário ou simplesmente pedia que eu me calasse quando estava com dor de cabeça. Não era adepto a demonstrações de afeto em público ou, mesmo, no âmbito particular. Nunca me procurava, fosse para sexo ou mesmo para trocarmos carinhos despretensiosos. Camus não fazia juras ou declarações. E nunca – jamais! – me pedia qualquer coisa. Ainda que o levasse ao limite, o provocasse até não poder mais e, até, o impedisse de gozar, o máximo que ele fazia era rosnar e me ameaçar de congelamento enquanto estivesse dormindo. Assim era o meu Camus.

Mas isso, claro, não me era o bastante. Jamais seria. Por mais que ele estivesse comigo todo o tempo, por mais que sua presença fosse constante, por mais que ele deitasse comigo todas as vezes que o procurava, nunca me negando nada, eu precisava de mais. Eu queria que ele, de certa forma, fosse um pouco como eu. Queria, desejava loucamente que, com a convivência, ele viesse a soltar mais, falar mais abertamente ou algo do tipo. Não nego que tal processo ocorreu, mas foi tão lento, gradual e irrisório que fazia pouca diferença. Ele ainda se mantinha fechado, apesar de tudo. Vez ou outra conseguia arrancar dele um ou outro sorriso mais aberto ou, quem sabe, uma conversa mais profunda sobre nossos anos de treinamentos. Mas ele não dividia quase nada. Seus medos, traumas, desejos. Nada. Não que não os tivesse – sei que tinha – mas nunca parecia sentir-se confortável o suficiente para falar a respeito.

As poucas vezes que Camus, deliberadamente, começava a falar – não importando o que fosse – me traziam uma sensação de alegria inominável e eu procurava não interrompê-lo. Eu apenas escutava. Deliciava-me com sua voz, seu humor sutil e quase imperceptível, seus olhares fugazes para minha direção, seu sorriso diminuto. Eu poderia ouvi-lo falar por uma eternidade. Poderia ouvir-lhe confessar todos os pecados com um sorriso em meu rosto. Tudo parecia fazer sentido quando eu era embalado pelo doce som que suas palavras produziam.

Heh... Acho que perdi um pouco o foco. Sempre acontece quando começo a falar dele. Podia perder horas, sem ao menos notar, falando da maciez daquela pele que parecia de porcelana, da firmeza de seus músculos, do tom maravilhoso daquele cabelo e como os fios estavam sempre perfumados. Poderia contar, com um sorriso, como, em oposição ao meu mau humor matinal, Camus acordava naturalmente cedo e bem disposto. E, sem vergonha alguma, poderia perder o tempo que fosse dizendo como as maçãs do rosto dele coravam durante o sexo. E pensar que da primeira vez ele escondeu o rosto na esperança de que eu não notasse... E como o corpo dele se retesava com cada toque, como ele suspirava e gemia baixo, num tom absurdamente controlado. Como chegava perto de perder a cabeça quando provocado. Como ficava arrepiado quando eu lhe dizia o quanto o amava e desejava. Como arqueava as costas e cravava as unhas às minhas quando gozava. Como se aninhava no meu ombro depois do sexo para ficar apenas e tão somente no mais absoluto silêncio... E aqui estou eu divagando novamente!

Continuando, acho que nunca notei nada disso enquanto dividíamos o mesmo teto, a mesma cama. A idade não é um elemento que pode me justificar nesse aspecto – nenhum de nós era criança nessa época. Afinal, vinte anos é uma boa idade para se considerar como adulto, não? Éramos jovens adultos com as mais distorcidas noções de vida que você poderia encontrar na face da Terra. Somos cavaleiros, é necessário que seja assim. É necessário que você mate sem se importar com isso, que brigue por quase prazer, que abra mão da sua individualidade a hora que for por uma _"razão maior"_.

Fazemos parte de uma espécie de exército, com a exceção de que somos oitenta e oito no total e não protegemos um Estado Nacional, mas uma pessoa. Por ela vivemos e deixamos de viver. Em nome dela matamos e destruímos. Mas, também por ela, em nome dela, construímos e amamos. Ela é nossa deusa, ainda que de mais ninguém nesse planeta. Mas Athena não tem parte em nossa briga, pelo menos não na motivação dela. Depois de separados, claro, ela foi apenas mais um motivo de discussão, mas chegarei lá.

Por imaturidade, talvez. Por falta de sensibilidade, quem sabe. É difícil delimitar o motivo, mas isso talvez nem seja importante a essa altura dos acontecimentos. Só sei que, apesar de saber que aquilo que me era oferecido era o máximo de Camus, nunca me contentei. Ao mesmo tempo em que o compreendia, eu fazia questão de me fazer de estúpido, de ignorar essa mesma compreensão. Camus é uma pessoa fechada por natureza e contra isso não há como lutar. Ou acostuma-se ou desiste-se. Mas, ao mesmo em tempo que é algo inerente, não é algo que ele goste. Ele próprio odeia seu isolamento, mas não sabe lidar com o mundo de outra forma. A frieza que lhe foi dada por alcunha não condiz de fato com sua alma, mas é algo que foi de tal forma incutida dentro dele que não há como lutar contra. Lembro-me ainda da única vez que ele falou a esse respeito.

- Ao contrário do que se pensa, meu silêncio não quer dizer que eu me ache superior aos outros. Pelo contrário... – ele inspirou, forçando-se a continuar – Eu prefiro ficar quieto por receio. É quase uma espécie de medo... Tenho a nítida impressão que, se eu começar a falar sem me policiar vou acabar dizendo alguma besteira, vou acabar deixando escapar algo que me arrependeria depois. Por isso prefiro o silêncio. – tornou a inspirar – Mas mesmo o silêncio é ruim. No fim das contas, saio perdendo, falando ou não.

Era tarde da noite quando ele me fez essa pequena confissão. Estávamos deitados juntos. Ele, como de costume, estava sobre meu ombro esquerdo e encarava o teto enquanto sussurrava essas poucas palavras. Em alguns segundos, com algumas poucas frases acabei sabendo mais a respeito de Camus do que em todos os meses anteriores. E, naquele momento, uma compreensão totalizante tomou conta de mim, aliada a uma dor estranha, que deu um nó no meu peito. Estreitei-o entre os braços o beijando com doçura, sussurrando-lhe que o compreendia e o quanto estava feliz por ele ter tido coragem de dividir aquele segredo comigo. Naquela noite o amei com carinho e gentileza e cobri-o de beijos, mesmo depois de ele ter adormecido.

Momentos como este, contudo, eram mais que raros. Na maior parte do tempo, era sempre o velho Camus. Por meses minha própria empolgação me bastou. Minhas promessas sendo aceitas faziam com que eu sentisse que ele também me prometia algo. Minhas juras de amor eram recebidas com um enrubescer, um sorriso contido e, às vezes, um beijo. Mas o retorno nunca vinha. Ele, nos quase dois anos que permanecemos juntos, jamais foi capaz de esboçar um "eu também" que fosse. Mesmo que eu insistisse, pedisse, implorasse e até mesmo ameaçasse, ele não cedia. Foi então que os problemas começaram.

Cansado de pedir, eu passei a uma atitude ainda mais ativa, agressiva até. Não eram poucas as vezes que eu discutia com as paredes, Camus parado em um dos cantos da sala, em silêncio, impassível. Eu gritava com ele, o sacudia, chorava. Nada. Na melhor das hipóteses ele me lançava um olhar assassino e deixava-me falando sozinho. Com o passar do tempo, contudo, pude notar que eu não o fazia mais sentir raiva. Eu o estava magoando. Mas meu egoísmo era mais forte. Se eu cedesse de novo, ainda que só mais uma única vez, estaria admitindo para mim mesmo que ele jamais quisera algo comigo. Era assim que eu encarava: Sem sombra de dúvidas eu não era importante, não como ele era para mim. O que custava dizer uma simples frase? A singela junção de três palavras?!

No entanto ele não cedia. Não me visitava mais, também. Me recebia com um olhar estranho no rosto, que eu nunca consegui definir qual era, exatamente – apenas sabia que não gostava nem um pouco de ganhar. Fui vencendo-lhe pela insistência. O sempre calmo Camus estava começando a entrar no jogo de gato e rato que eu mesmo havia armado para nós dois. Ele estava cedendo; estava começando a reagir. Mas não era a reação que eu queria. Ao invés do carinho que esperava, vinha a voz baixa, gélida. Antes que pudesse notar, estávamos tendo nossas primeiras discussões. Eram acaloradas. Não raramente Camus ficava vermelho de raiva e exigia que eu me retirasse do templo dele antes que fosse tarde demais. Ao menos três vezes pude notar ele concentrando o cosmos, pronto para desferir um ataque.

As discussões fizeram com que nosso tempo juntos fosse se tornando mais e mais escasso. Vez ou outra fazíamos as pazes por algumas horas, apenas para brigar novamente na manhã seguinte. Ele, incrivelmente, apenas se defendia, não me atacando verbalmente como eu fazia. Fui baixo em vários momentos. Desdenhei sua entrega, sua paixão, fiz pouco caso de todas as concessões que ele me fez, dentre outras coisas. Ignorava a forma como ele reagia, não fazia a menor questão de saber se o estava magoando ou não; minha própria mágoa me consumia por dentro. Acho que algumas vezes cheguei a feri-lo deliberadamente, mesmo sem ter total consciência disso. Agia por instinto, machucando para compartilhar uma parte da minha angústia.

O golpe final veio quase um mês depois de nossa primeira discussão séria. Tinha ido procurá-lo logo cedo, sabendo que ainda o pegaria em casa antes de se enfurnar na biblioteca que dispúnhamos ou mesmo antes de começar a treinar. Havíamos discutido dois dias antes e ficado sem nos ver durante esse tempo. Eu queria fazer as pazes, pedir-lhe desculpas, jurar que não faria de novo. Nessa manhã, todavia, ele não estava em casa. Um dos servos que fazia a limpeza matinal contou-me que ele havia sido chamado na sala do Grande Mestre para uma reunião particular. Com o coração aos saltos – por algum motivo um pressentimento ruim correu pelo meu corpo, deixando-me inquieto – invoquei minha armadura para entrar na morada daquele que representava Athena perante nós. Lá chegando dei de cara com Camus deixando o grande salão recoberto de mármore no qual eu mesmo estivera algumas poucas vezes. O corredor vazio ecoava o som de seus passos, o salto de ouro fazendo seu ruído inconfundível ao bater contra a pedra polida. Apressei-me, correndo na direção dele, parando a quase um metro de distância.

Os olhos de Camus arregalaram-se por um breve instante, ao notar minha presença ali, mas suavizaram logo em seguida, fixando-se nos meus. Fez-se um momento de silêncio antes que eu lhe perguntasse, frontalmente, o que o Grande Mestre havia lhe dito. Em meu peito meu coração parecia querer saltar para fora do corpo.

- Ele me confirmou que devo partir para a Sibéria amanhã. Meu pupilo deve chegar em breve para ser treinado e eu devo estar esperando por ele. – Resumiu.

-Você vai o quê? – minha voz falhou por um momento, transformando o fim da frase em um grito – Desde quando isto está decidido, Camus?

- Duas semanas.

- E por que não me contou antes? – já era possível notar um tom de desespero em minha voz.

- Para quê? Você estava muito ocupado me cobrando explicações acerca de tudo. Isso seria apenas mais um motivo para discutirmos...

- Claro que não, seu idiota!

Foi aí que notei. Camus estreitou os olhos num sinal de raiva contida e manteve a voz baixa, carregada de mágoa:

- Você teria brigado comigo se eu tivesse contado antes. E está brigando porque contei agora. Não adianta, por mais que eu tente, não tem mais como dar certo. Nada do que faço é suficiente para você, não Milo? Nunca será.

Ele finalizou sua última frase com um sorriso. O sorriso mais triste que já vi na face de alguém. Aquilo me quebrou por dentro. Pela primeira vez em anos eu não sabia como agir diante de alguém. Ele virou-se e se foi. Antes que notasse, eu estava de joelhos no chão de mármore escuro, chorando como uma criança. Camus havia partido. E essa foi a última vez que o vi.

**FIM**

* * *

Considero que Camus foi para a Sibéria _depois_ dos vinte anos. Treinar uma criança de oito estando com quatorze é um pouco demais para minha cabeça...

N.A.:

Dedico esta estória a duas pessoas: Mizuki e Hagen. Acho que, melhor que eu, vocês sabem porquê.

Aos demais leitores: espero que tenham gostado destas poucas linhas. Estou tentando, aos poucos, voltar a escrever one-shots Poison&Ice. Espero não ter perdido a mão ainda...

Agradeço antecipadamente os comentários que, suponho, receberei.

_Mudoh Belial _

_03. 06. 07_

_11h 51 min._


End file.
